Talk:Ralph-103
Untitled What? How can a Spartan-II simple become a member of the Marine Corps? If it was a Spartan-I, I'd believe it, but a II? -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 22:42, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :I know, it's ridiculous. If you've seen Homecoming, then you'll know all about it. For the full discussion, see here. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 22:48, February 3, 2010 (UTC) non-canon this cant possibly be correct its just like that encyclopedia. you cant have a spartan whith a tag higher than 150 is that clear Could be a nickname or a tag for being a marine.Cally99117 08:17, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ya that was what i was thinking (great minds think alike). it would make sence but I havent personly seen homecoming yet and my atempts of changing ralph-303 to just ralph were totally killed by subtank. I guess well have to just wait and see. --Philyboy2010 20:49, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Someone mentioned that maybe Ralph should have been Ralph-003, which makes the most sense to me. However, after finally finding a leaked version, it actually is Ralph-303. That's what people seem to be going off of. However, just because he was trained as a Spartan doesn't mean he became one. Maybe the legit version will have revealing subtitles or something. Hopefully this is cleared up sometime soon. ApolloisNaughty 21:09, February 7, 2010 (UTC) deos it actually say his tagPhilyboy2010 21:12, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : He could be different then the rest of the Spartans, like Spartan Black team. That would also explain why he's a marine.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 05:03, February 8, 2010 (UTC) His number could be changed to 003 or 033. Sor 07:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Mabey ralph was a spartan who failed the augmentation and became a marine instead I think ralph failed the augmentaion or something --Philyboy2010 00:10, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :It is a nice theory but I think if you failed the augumentations you die.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:44, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Not only that, but Ralph, Daisy, and the others escaped after augmentations. --TDSpiral94 02:59, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Actually philyboy2010's theory is true because from the information i got, it said that ralph was discharged. Discharged means they are too wounded to continue with the augmentation. There were wash-outs, such as Fjahad and Soren that weren't completely functional after the augmentations. Some died, some disfigured, some crippled. Ralph doesn't seem like any of these, but while Soren was disfigured he was able to locomote (move) without the full functionality of his legs. So perhaps Ralph's body outright rejected the augments but he wasn't crippled. He probably wasn't able to wear MJOLNIR. ApolloisNaughty 17:41, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Personally, from what is shown, I'd say the reason he became a regular marine instead of staying a Spartan was likely due to his own flash clone encounter. He seemed very shaken up over it and it may have just be too much for him to fully accept. It might have been more an emotional thing than a physical one. He was already disturbed by the augmentation procedures, so maybe the revelation of the flash clone replacement just pushed him over the edge and he backed out of the program entirely. Just what I gathered from it all, anyway. Well, he was a pelican pilot... so we didn't see him move around so maybe his legs were crippled. So it might explain it. --Ashary 02:35, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe he was the Control of the SPARTAN-II Program?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:09, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Couldn't he be the Spartan who is there afterwards and puts the teddy on Daisy's body? First of all, sign in your username. Second of all, they confirmed that the Spartan at the end was John-117.T-rex-king 17:54, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Can someone tell me where the confirmation is? In the commentary on the Halo:Legends DVD, Frankie says that it is John who puts the teddy bear there. As for how he got on Harvest all of sudden...[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 20:14, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Tell me the exact point in the commentary. Ralph's BDU Though it may not really matter, I just thought i would say that Ralph's uniform looks like it's a mixture of regular Marine and ODST BDU. SILENT ONE 15:56, Aug 14, 2010 (UTC)